Worst of the Modern
Creator: ElectroElf Editors: Cosmobo, ElectroElf. Writers: ElectroElf. Air Date: 30. 08. 2015 Episode: 18 Season: 2 Series: Channel Chasers Script is at a gas station. It shows the gangs boat mobile then cuts to them inside the food mart getting some snacks. Squidward looks at the tv. Squidward: Ugh, they show the worst cartoons these days. SpongeBob: Really? I like Breadwinners! Squidward: So you like horrible animation with music that sounds like an 8-bit racing game, billions of fart jokes, and plots that make no scene at all? SpongeBob: Um... No... Squidward: SO WHY DO YOU LIKE IT??? Sandy: Woah, woah, woah. Don't get to nasty here! We can get stuck in one of those horrible shows! Patrick: Oh come on. Whats the worst that can happen in the- the suden the TV turns into a tornado shaped thing Squidward: Uh oh. get sucked into the TV All: AHHHHHHHHHH! pop into Breadwinners and they go on their rocket van SwaySway: Well, it is lovely day to deliver bread, isn't it Buhdeuce? Buhdeuce: Yip Yip! Sqiudward: Ugh. Their lack of language just gets me ANGRY! Right SpongeBob? SpongeBob: Yip Yip! slaps him SwaySway: Hey, what was that? open the back of the rocket van and they see SpongeBob and the gang SwaySway: OmG its the cast of SPONGEBOB!!! Eeek! Sandy: Uh, actually were the cast of C- SwaySway: I don't care, i just wanna SQEESE YOUR BUTTS SO HARD! Channel Chasers Cast: AH! o of the sudden they apper in Fanboy & ChumChum SpongeBob: Wh- Wh- Where are we? Squidward: Ugh. Now were stuck in Fanboy & ChumChum. Sandy: You think this show is bad? Whu? Squidward: Yes! REALLY BAD! HOW DO YOU NOT THINK ITS BAD! Sandy: Well, uh.. Fanboy: Greetings, fellow nickelodeons! Squidward: Uh.. Hi! We totally werent talking about how bad your show is! Heh heh! Fanboy: Right. We just wanted to- He- hey... whats going on? Where- Where you going? LET ME OUT OF THIS TERRIBLE SHOOOWWWW! [ they pop into another place randomly... again] SpongeBob: Who's writing this episode anyway? I mean.. we don't just POP into random TV shows! Camera Man: ElectroElf. SpongeBob: Ca what? Mr. Krabs: Is he like a newbie? Sandy: Um... who? Patrick: Never heard of him. ElectroElf: WHA- I HAVE OVER 1,000 EDITS! HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW ME??? Ghastly: Shut da hell up. all the sudden pop up into the SBFW chat SpongeBob: Okay, this has NOTHING to do with this episode NKC: That new episode of that one show? Ugh, so annoying. Itsshehanbro: Ikr? SpongeBob: Well, maybe... JackHackers has joined the chat Jack: oh hai spongebooby Channel Chasers Cast: Pff.. (giggle)... SpongeBob: DOn't dO it... Channel Chasers Cast: (giggle giggle)... SpongeBob: IM WARNING YOU... Channel Chasers Cast: BWAAWAWAWAAAAHAHWHAWHAHAWHA! face turns red them=n he stares at JackHackers SpongeBob: LISTEN JackyHacky, if you fail at your English ONE MORE TIME, YOU WILL GO INTO MR. KRABS CLOSET OF PAINFUL PICTURES! Mr. Krabs: Wha- Wha- What are you talking about? Heheh, i don't have a closet full of that kind of stuff, me boy... yup!... Squidward: Whatever. Were gonna be suck here for a while anyway. TravisTheGreat has joined the chat Travis: kiss me jack then cuts to black Patrick: Uh, uh, OH GOD SpongeBob: AHHH Sandy: ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, Ghastlyop has joined the chat Ghastloyop: WHAT THE- end Category:Episodes Category:Channel Chasers Category:Cosmobo Category:Transcripts Category:2015 Category:ElectroElf Category:Channel Chasers Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts